No Strings just LUST
by Twisteddarkangel
Summary: This is a Snape/student relationship. I was reading a friend's story and a book and got an idea so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"First 'ears this way!"

I tuned towards the voice and followed as instructed. The tall…man? giant? took us towards a mysterious black lake.

"In ter da boats please. Three ter boat."

Everyone did as commanded. I was placed with a bushy brown haired girl and another girl with long blond hair.

"Hey, I'm Hermione Granger," the busy haired girl acknowledged.

I smiled, "I'm Arianna."

"Luna Lovegood," the blond faintly sighed.

All was quiet the remainder of the trip to the castle known as Hogwarts. We were too preoccupied with taking in the scene; for the next seven years we would be here learning magic and becoming remarkable wizards and witches.

The second we hit land everyone grew mute; too anxious or eager for our own good. I'll admit I was both, but more thrilled then anything. Being here means no…

_Daddy…_?

I closed my eyes, "Shush you!"

_Well it's only for a little while till your next break you know? _

"Arianna aren't you coming?"

I glanced up to notice Luna lingering ahead of me. I smiled, disregarded my thoughts, and jogged to catch up with her and the group.

The school was even more breathtaking inside as it was outside. The halls were made of stone with torches lighting the way. We went up a flight of stairs and encounter a woman; a professor I assumed.

"In a few minutes you will be permitted into the Great Hall. I will then call your name and you will be sorted into one of the four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin."

With that said she turned her back to us and walked through the two huge doors that were behind her.

"So it's true then…Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts?"

I turned to witness a blond haired boy smirking as everyone around us whispered. He took a step closer to a boy with untidy black hair and glasses.

He pointed to his friends, "That's Crabbe, Goyle," he took a step in front of him, "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

A boy next to Harry started chuckling, causing Draco to verbally harass him.

"You'll realize that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."

He placed his hand out to have Harry to shake.

Instead Harry glared at him, "I think I can figure it out for myself, thanks."

With that said the same woman as before came out and ushered us into the Great Hall.

Harry started forward when I seized his arm, rotating him around.

"Yes…?"

I smiled, "I just wanted to say that was very thoughtful, standing up for your friend in front of everyone."

He smiled and began walking with me as we entered a massive room.

"Now I know why it's the Great Hall…" I whispered to myself.

We all came to a stop by the head table where all the professors were sitting.

The same woman began to speak, "When I call your name you will take a seat on the stool and I will place this," she picked up a worn hat, "and you will be placed."

I glanced at each professor as she spoke, putting faces to them all. I stopped at one in particular. He was pale with black, medium, hair and mystifying eyes that were observing me as well. An unknown pressure came over me, sort of like a headache, but I overlooked it. I glanced away as the old hat began to sing. It was an amazing sight to say the least.

"Hermione Granger," she called.

Hermione gulped noisily and gradually made her way up. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

She looked thankful as she ran towards the middle table, on her right.

"Draco Malfoy."

The same blond boy strolled to the stool and sat down, smirking. The hat didn't even touch his head before it shrieked, "Slytherin!"

"Ronald Weasley."

The boy Harry stood up for walked up and sat down.

"Gryffindor!"

He ran to sit with Hermione. I noticed two boys, with red hair like Ron's, give him high fives.

"Luna Lovegood."

Luna skipped and slid into the stool as the hat was placed. She stated giggling, causing curious stares her way.

"Ravenclaw!"

She gave the professor the hat and skipped towards the far table on her left.

"Arianna Brennan."

I made my way towards the stool, feeling all eyes on me. The hat was plopped onto my head and next thing I knew I heard a male voice in my mind.

"Ahh… Brennan huh? Related to Blake by chance?"

I shivered, "Yes… what's that have to do with anything?"

The hat ticked it's… tongue? "Temper on this one, I see."

I sighed, "Will you just place me. Please?"

"Very well…let it be…"

Silence was all I heard, for a second or two, then, "SLYTHERIN!"

I smiled as I walked over towards the far table on the right.

_Daddy was in Ravenclaw, he'd be pissed when he finds out I'm not._

"Harry Potter."

The same boy as before walked up towards the hat and sat on the same stool I was just one. Seconds past, the room was silent, till the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The table next to ours cheered loudly as he ran to sit by Ron and

As the last name was called and placed into Hufflepuff, the headmaster, I assumed, stood and began discussing the places that were forbidden to all new students. I took a look at the same professor I met eyes with before. He was talking to another teacher who had a scarf like thing wrapped around his head.

I turned as soon and the food was declared. This was the first meal I had today, and I was ravenous. Everyone began to dig in and the beginning feast began.


	2. Chapter 2

_Black eyes. Demanding. Preying. Devouring. _

_Hands. Grasping. Forcing. Touching. _

_Lips. Consuming. Sucking. _

_Teeth. Biting. Grasping._

_Clothing. Ripped. Hurled. Destroyed. _

_I gasp as the physical pain comes._

_"It's okay little Mayflower. You'll come to get pleasure from it…" _

_Laughing. Crying. Silence. Black eyes. Blood._

I woke with a start, breathing beyond my control. I silently sneak to the bathroom and turned the sink on. I took a handful of water and tossed it onto my face, cleansing myself. I glanced in the mirror to see my eyes; black.

"It was just a dream."

_It's your life my dear…_

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled at my figure in the mirror, my eyes now red with wrath.

_Or what? You'll take my life? Good luck with that!_

My hand collided with the mirror, faintly so I didn't smash it, and I started tearing.

_Don't cry…please Arianna…don't._

"I can't help it; I'm trying to be strong." I whispered to myself.

_Well just try to sleep some more. Maybe you'll have no dreams?_

We both knew that was just a wish but I went and laid back as sleep devoured me.

SNAPE'S POV

I felt eyes on me as I skim the first years. I noticed a young girl, mysterious green eyes and red hair, glancing my way. Our eyes collected as my thoughts went to someone I had attempted to disregard; _her_.

"Lily…" I breathed.

"W-w-what-t was t-th-at Se-ev," Quirrell stuttered.

I closed my eyes, irritated by his performance, "Honestly Quirinus, this stuttering act is rather infuriatingly." He immediately turned back to observe the sorting, leaving me to my thoughts once more.

Curiously, I tried to apply Legilimency on her. I concentrated on clearing my mind. As hard as I tried she kept me out. This mystified me.

_How can a _student_ her _age_ have the control to keep _me_ out of her mind that without difficulty?_

I could distinguish in her eyes that she experienced my force which made me smirk.

"Arianna Brennan," Minerva shouted. meaning "utterly pure

I watched as the same redheaded girl strolled towards the stool. I couldn't figure it out but for some motive I couldn't veer my eyes from her. She was attractive, yes, but a teenager. I, being Severus Snape, could never ponder that way about any student.

I shook the concept away as the hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!" I couldn't help but smirk further, "Interesting, very interesting."

Again Quirrell twirled towards me, "What is?"

I glared, "I noticed you did not stumble with your words that time Quirinus."

He gazed around the area before glancing back towards me. "As for your question, that girl, Ms. Brennan I believe, reminds me of an individual I went to lessons with."

Quirrell nodded, "That sounds… fascinating."

I heaved a sigh, "Forget about it."

"Harry Potter."

Quirrel promptly looked away, alarmed, and began muddling with his purple turban, apprehensively. I sensed concern but disregarded it; interested to discover what house he would be placed in.

All become quiet as Mr. Potter treaded towards the hat. The silence continued as everyone waited for his placement.

"Gryffindor!"

Cheering, came from the Gryffindor table, as he sprinted to sit down next to another Weasley that I would have to educate.

I frowned, 'Of course he is in Gryffindor. He just resembles his parents, he even looks like James.'

As he took a bench and the next student sat down, I took a brief look at Harry. Same undomesticated black hair as James; same facial features as well. The only thing not like his father's, were his eyes; green.

Lily's.

_Fantastic … he has to have her eyes. Out of everything he could acquire from _her_ why those luminous green eyes._

As soon as the final student was seated, Albus began his speech. Uninterested, I studied the additional faces I would, regrettably have the fate to lecture this year.

"Let the feast commence," Albus hollered and food became visible.

Quirrell began filling his plate with all assortments of meats and vegetables. I lingered till he was finished and took as little as possible; not famished. I then became immersed into a very vital conversation with Quirrell. As we conversed, I kept sensing eyes one me; two sets.

Harry Potter's, for he had been inquiring one of the Weasley boy's, Percy, something. The others belonged to…

Arianna Brennan.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to hastening bodies, the other girls getting organized for their first day of classes. I stretched as I placed my feet on the ground; regretting it. For as soon as they contacted the ground they dashed back up.

"Holy shit its freezing!"

One of the other girls in the room laughed at me, "You're like in a dungeon…duh?"

I glared, "Fuck off."

With that said I went into one of the bathroom and started my shower.

I grabbed my supplies, positioned them on the shower floor, and went to select my attire for today. Unlike the other students I had no say in what I wore. Being a pure-blood and all, and family functioning in dark magic, I had to look my finest. Therefore, I wasn't permitted to select my own clothing.

I unfastened my suitcase and frowned.

_You should have known what-_

"I know, I know!"

As the last girls were parting I got stares. One, the same from before inquired, "You do know like no one was speaking to you right?"

Again I fixed my stare towards her, "I'm not an idiot. Just leave me the fuck alone."

They left as I took some dresses out.

_Are you sure these are dresses? They're extremely tiny._

"You of all people know I'm not allowed lengthy dresses," I reprimand.

_True but still those things are way too reveling_

"Tell me about it…"

I seized one, not concerned about the style and jogged back towards the shower.

The water burned my pale skin, just the way I liked; cleansing me. I could reside in a hot shower for hours if I had the opportunity. This was my peace; my refuge. I felt like all my troubles had disappeared.

Half an hour later, I got out and dressed myself in this sexy strapless dress (tried to put dress on here but it didn't work so go to .com/stories/18082029/no-strings-just-lustl) and then my uniform over it.

_Thank gods you have that uniform huh?_

I laughed, "Yeah, thank gods."

I then placed my hair in a ponytail and walked down to breakfast.

SNAPE'S POV

I gazed at my plate; toast. I only took a bite and I was finished.

"Severus?"

I turned to notice Albus gazing at me, his eyes twinkling like usual. "Yes headmaster?"

"Are you alright? You seem astray… in your thoughts."

I observed at my food once more, "I'm in excellent health headmaster."

He just stared, giving me a sudden feeling like he was analyzing my soul.

"Very well," he finally said and went back to his own plate.

I glanced up to observe some of the students coming and going, collecting their schedules, while taking another bite of my toast.

A half our later, I saw Ms. Brennan approach the table. Again, I couldn't prevent my eyes from focusing on her. Surprisingly, she too didn't consume much; just a bagel with strawberry cream cheese.

She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and began dining. I stared till she spun to stare back. Again I tried to pry into her mind but to no avail.

She glared, out of curiosity or annoyance I do not know, but turns back in the direction of the table. That is when Granger strolled over.

Arianna moves for her to take a seat, which Granger does not do. I observe as they chatter, like former friends, about what I do not gather. She smiles, laughs, at something said which enhance her eyes.

_She's friends with Gryffindor students yet she is in Slytherin. Fascinating, different, yes, but bold. _

I finished breakfast and began dispensing timetables; put aside Ms. Brennan for last.

"We'll see you later then," Hermione acknowledged as I strolled up.

She nodded and turned towards me, "May I be of some assistance sir?"

I yanked out her timetable and passed it to her, "You will want this if you wish to be on time to lessons."

She accepted the paper, "Thank you sir. Is there anything else?"

I elevated my eyebrow, "Not really, why?"

"You were gawking at me. I assume you had a reason."

_So she did notice me watching her._

"I was not gawking at you but merely focused on a thought."

She bowed, "Very well."

She then turned back to her bagel and I headed for my classroom to wait for the launch of the semester to hell.

ARIANNA'S POV

Potions class was one of the many classes that Slytherins had with the Gryffindors and the class I walked into. I spotted a stool that Hermione had kept for me, as promised.

"Thanks again for saving my seat Hermione," I whispered as Harry and Ron wandered in. Harry took the stool next to me; worryingly.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"Well you are in Slytherin and…" He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

I huffed, "Honestly, if I hear another person utter a word about the bloody feud between the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses I'm going to scream! Hermione and I are acquaintances, why can I not be yours too?"

Harry heaved a sigh, "She's your friend?"

Hermione smiled, "Why yes. I mean I was troubled about that myself, but we conversed at breakfast."

I grinned at Harry, "If I wanted to be nasty to you would I have stated that you were considerate by standing up for your friend?"

Harry was about to respond when the door to the classroom opened.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," he began, standing by his desk.

As he continued lecturing, his eyes inspected the class, falling on me for a few seconds longer.

_What's his problem? He's constantly staring at us!_

I shushed my thought as he continued.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper… in death."

I observed Snape's eyes, gazing at none other than Harry Potter.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough…to not_ PAY ATTENTION!_"

He was writing down what Snape has acknowledged, not really attentive to Snape's glare.

Everyone snickered as I elbowed him delicately.

"Mr. Potter…Our. New. Celebrity…"

He glanced up as Snape paced in front of the class, "Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot directly up, pleading for him to ask her. Harry and I both peeked towards her in surprise before he shook his head no; answering Snape's question.

"You don't know? Well let's try again… where would you look, Mr. Potter, if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand went up more, if it were even possible.

"I…I don't know sir…" Harry whispered.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

I imaged Hermione would burst with the reply; the way her face appeared. Again, her hand remained in the air.

"I don't know sir," Harry whispered again.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything is it…Mr. Potter?"

Suddenly Harry fought back, "Clearly, Hermione knows seems a pity not to ask her."

Everyone started snickering.

"Silence…"

I looked between Professor Snape and Harry; both eyes glaring with loathing. In a flash Snape was in front of Harry and me.

"Put your hand down you silly girl," he growled to Hermione; who did as commanded.

He grabbed and additional stool and assembled himself in front of Harry, supported by the table.

"For your information Potter, Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draft of living dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite."

Everyone stared as they stared angrily at each other.

"Well…why aren't you all coping this down?"

Hurriedly everyone snatched their notebooks and started writing what he had educated. He then glared at me as I stared back at him. He presented to me a challenged look as he stood and walked back towards his desk. That was the final straw for me as I stood up.

"Professor that's not fair to expect Harry to know those answers," I declared. "He hasn't been educated in them."

Snape turned and advanced towards me, "And might I ask, Ms. Brennan, why you feel the need to speak without permission in my class?"

Everyone snickered but I ignored them, "Because you were singling out Mr. Potter when obviously Ms. Granger has her hand up and possess the answers to your ridiculous questions."

He slanted against my desk, "Do not quarrel with me Ms. Brennan. I might be your head of house but that does not give you the right to disrespect me. I am your professor you know?"

I smirked, "I only have a high opinion of those who respect others, sir."

His smirk vanished, "Detention tonight at eight." He gazed around the room, "Resume writing now."

He went and took a seat on his stool, seizing his quill and plummeting it into his black ink, "And Gryffindors… note that five points will be taken from your house for classmate's cheek."

Draco turned and laughed causing me to get pissed even more.

"Fuck off Draco," I whispered; earning a vicious look from him.

SNAPE'S POV

As I answered three questions I inquired Potter, and knew he didn't know the responses to, I caught sight of Ms. Brennan's eyes. As I gazed back, I realized her eyes were a threatening, blood colored, red.

_Wait weren't her eyes green? Why are they red? No one's eyes are crimson apart from for the Dark Lord's. There's no way, it must have been my imagination. _

I went and sat behind my desk as everyone began jotting the notes down, "And Gryffindors…" all students from Gryffindor house glanced towards me. "Note that five points will be taken from your house for classmate's cheek."

Every once in a while I would observe the class, acquiring additional time to watch Potter and Brennan.

_How dare she disagree with me, in my own classroom, in front of my own class! Not only that but she's taking my concentration! What is it about this girl that draws me in? _

I did not know the answers but I knew I would figure them out in her detention; mark my words.

DRESS:

If dress doesn't work then go to quizilla and type in the title, I promise it will work that way


	4. Chapter 4

_Man this is so fucking dull!_

I exhaled, "Tell me about it…"

Here I sit, now into my second year, viewing the sorting ceremony, yearning for the food to materialize. I was famished, like always. I, on no account, eat very much when I am at home; losing all the additional pounds I put on from my first year.

"Pssssst," came a voice from behind me.

I turned to notice Pansy, more like Pansissy, grinning, "Your boytoy is gawking at you!"

She pointed in the direction of the Gryffindor table and there was Harry; eyes on me. I smiled, waving swiftly, and then spun back towards Pansy.

"He's not my boytoy."

She smirked, "Right…"

I rolled my eyes as I stared back at the main table. Not long after did I sense an extra pair of eyes on me. I glanced towards my right; Professor Snape.

My head began to ache, causing me to massage it.

_Damn headaches!_

Proffesor Snape's eyebrow rose as a smirk shaped on his lips.

I stared angrily, 'I believe he's the source of the headaches, somehow.'

Snape nodded his head, as if he heard me. I was stunned, he could tell for he began smirking more.

_What the hell?_

'Maybe it's just us imagining it…?'

_Even I know that's not probable!_

I twisted away from him, headache disappearing, as Dumbledore welcomed the new teacher; Gilderoy Lockhart. Every girl, excluding me, started clapping like mad as he stood and bowed; smiling his signature grin.

I could care less; all I wanted was for the feast to commence, which was welcomed following Lockhart. I snatched as much food as my plate would permit me; not concerned with what anyone thought of me.

'If only they knew…'

_It's a good thing they don't. Imagine of what they would say… _

I shivered at the thought, 'Nothing pleasant; I know that much.'

After that concept I wasn't as hungry as before, scooting my plate away from me. I examined everyone else eating; everyone except Professor Snape. He too only ate a a small number of bites for his plate was as full as mine.

I glanced away before he caught me ogling him with my eyes. Well… not ogling; more like… observing? Before I knew it we were permitted to leave.

I stayed seated till almost everyone left, waiting to speak with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey Ari," Hermione address, hugging me.

"Hey Herms," I greeted back.

Harry marched up and hugged me, kissing me casually.

"Gross! Quit snogging in front of me, I just ate!" Ron imitated puking, triggering our laughter.

"Don't be angry because I've got a man and you don't Ron," I snickered, causing him to frown.

"Haha; very funny. I'm not into men, I like girls!" With that said he stormed off.

"Don't worry about him; he's just in a temper," Hermione whispered, "He'll realize, eventually, that you were just teasing him. I better go after him though. Have a pleasant night Ari and meet you in the common room Harry."

As Hermione went sprinting to catch up with Ron Harry pulled me closer and gave me another kiss, "I missed you."

I smiled, "You saw me on the train remember?"

He shrugged, "That was hours ago."

I rolled my eyes as someone else came up to us.

"Might I have a word, Ms. Bennan," a welcoming voice asked.

I tuned to answer Dumbledore, "Of course sir. I can meet you in your room in a few minutes."

He nodded and began walking out, Snape following after.

"Ms. Bennan," he barked, "Mr. Potter."

We glared at him, "Professor…"

Harry turned towards me, smile disappearing, "You alright Ari? Your eyes are brown right now and that usually means you are worried."

I looked away, "I just don't know what he wants to discuss with me."

Harry smiled, "I know it's nothing bad."

I smirked, "Thanks Harry."

I looked back, watching Snape turn right; towards the dungeon. Ever since that first detention, he and I never got along…

_I knocked, softly, hoping he had forgotten about our detention._

"_Enter, Ms. Bennan," he growled._

_I sighed as I opened the door and walked in. He was at his desk, writing. He didn't even glance up when I strolled in._

"_You will be cataloging the potions and I must recommend you to be cautious. Some of these potions are very dangerous."_

"_Then why are you having me work with them," I questioned._

_He smirked, "This needs to be completed and you are in detention so I see no better way. Do you?"_

'_Well get off your lazy-'_

"_Of course sir," I replied, disrupting my thought._

_He nodded towards the closet, "You will reside here till they are perfect."_

_I walked over to the closet and started hauling the potions around._

_After an hour, I believe …, I was halfway finished. I twirled to stare at my effort so far, making sure they were the organized the way he wanted, when I heard a vial strike the floor. I turned to witness a transparent, neutral, liquid on the floor. I went to wipe it away when Snape darted through the door._

"_What do you shatter?"_

_He looked down at a bottle and sniffed. I inhaled the air only to realize there was no smell. He then glared at me, "You _had_ to knock over this potion! Do you have any idea what you have done?"_

_I looked at the bottle and then him, "Can't you make more of…whatever that is?"_

"_You stupid little girl," he hissed, "This is Veritaaserum! This potion must settle for a full lunar phase before it is ready! It is also rather complex to produce."_

_I heaved a sigh, "I didn't mean to Pro-"_

"_Of course you didn't. You were so cautious weren't you?"_

_I closed my eyes, 'Don't say anything; just keep your mouth firmly fastened.'_

"_I realized you would do something like this," he snarled, with his wand mopping up the potion, "I should have never relied on you."_

"_That's it," I screamed, "It's your fault for having me in the closet doing this bloody chore in the first place!"_

"_Watch your tongue Ms. Bennan," he warned._

"_I'm sick and tired of you accusing everyone for everything!"_

_He looked at me, angrily, "Do you want an additional detention?_

_I closed my eyes again, trying to calm down._

"_I did not think so…" He spun and stormed back into his classroom, "Finish and you may depart. This time, however, Watch. Your. Step."_

_I turned back to my work._

"_Just like Potter…has to have to last word. Always quarreling with someone about everything."_

_I locked my jaw, "You seem to like bringing Harry into everything don't you?"_

"_I beg your parton, Ms. Bennan?"_

_I rotated my body to face him, "You shouldn't criticize your students, it isn't appropriate."_

_His eyebrow rose, "That, Ms. Bennan, is none of your concern. I will care for my students they way the deserve-"_

"_And what did Harry or I do that pissed you off?" I demanded, parking myself on the desk in front of his._

"_For starters, Ms. Bennan, your language is intolerable, and your mouth is starting to infuriate me," Snape began, "Not to mention, your attitude towards me, as well as Harry's, is unacceptable."_

_I shook my head, "That's the best you can do?"_

_He glared, "You may leave before I give you another detention."_

_I turned and walked out of the room, beaming._

'_I really know how to get beneath people's skin.'_

Next thing I knew, I was at Dumbledore's door. I didn't remember going up those stairs or saying the password for the gargoyle to let me. I don't even recall telling Harry goodnight when I walked with him to his floor.

_Come to think__of it you don't know the password. Period._

I exhale quietly, "I guess he told him to anticipate a student to come by."

I went to knock on the door when I heard a voice, not Dumbledore, argue, "Please headmaster. I don't comprehend why you permit him to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

I put my fist down and my ear to the door, listening in.

"I'm sorry Severus but that is how it will be."

_You know it is impolite to listen in on other's conversation?_

'Shush up!' I psychologically shrieked.

"Why won't you permit me to have the position? You know I am experienced-"

"You have an adequate amount on your plate, Severus. Being a double agent is a lot of work and I want you to concentrate more on that."

As I eavesdropped in on their conversation, my balance gave way and I slipped, striking the door fiercely. I jumped up and listened; nothing but sudden silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Next thing I knew the door was thrown open and Snape was looking at me very fiercely, "Why, might I request, are you eavesdropping on other discussion?"

"I….I was asked…Dumbledore wanted …" I couldn't get a complete sentence out.

"I invited her here Severus," Dumbledore finished, "However I did not suspect you would be listening in."

He examined me over his glasses, a tiny smile on his lips.

"I apologize sir; I didn't want to disrupt your discussion."

He grinned, "Well…I wanted to ask you how you were doing? You seemed… preoccupied."

I hesitated, uncertain of what to say, "Well there were some…issues with my family and me."

He nodded for me to go on, which I did, "My father…"

I couldn't utter the words; it just destroyed me to even reflect on it. I began to shed tears as both men viewed; Dumbledore with concern and Snape with displeasure.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I whispered, wiping my tears from my face.

Dumbledore glanced at Snape then back to me, "You don't feel essential do you?"

I smiled at him, "Not at home but here…here I do and I can also be crucial by becoming a double agent.

"Why would you want-"

I cut Snape off, "I want to lend a hand; set things right."

Dumbledore twirled towards Snape, "She has every right to enter this was as you do, Severus."

Snape shook his head, "She has and no experience in Legilimency that I know of and little in the matter of Occlumency. For all I know it was a coincidence that she reserved me from her mind last year, at the feast."

"You were prying into my mind?"

His smirk appeared, "Yes and I must express that was quite remarkable how you kept me out."

I looked away, "I've had to keep my mind blocked from a lot of people, for reasons no one needs to know."

Dumbledore beamed, "All the more reason for you to educate her, Severus, don't you concur?"

I gazed over towards my potions master, and head of my house, with pleading eyes.

He closed his eyes, considering, "If you insist headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded, "Then it is settled," he turned towards me and smiled, "You will work with Professor Snape on your skills."

I nodded and set eyes on Professor Snape; smirking.

"Be in my office tomorrow night, seven sharp."

"of course sir," I replied, "Is there anything else you need headmaster?"

He glanced at me again, "Not unless you have something to discuss with me?"

"No sir."

"Then off you go."

With that over, I ran out the room, down the stairs, and into bed.

SNAPE'S POV

I watched as she dashed out the room, excited.

"Honestly headmaster, I do not approve with this. To put a student in such a position…"

Albus gazed at me with those eyes, "I know what I am doing Severus, as you very well know."

I nodded.

"Besides…you can use some aid I believe."

I glared at him, "Why do you assume I need assistance?"

He smiled, "Help to clear your plate, so to speak. Plus, I need another favor from you, Severus."

I sighed, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples, "What is this favor you inquire headmaster?"

He paused, contemplating before he responded, "I need you to break her shell. Something is going on with Ms. Bennan and her family. I'm certain you could tell by the way she appeared worried, and how her eyes went from brown to black."

_Her eyes altered colors yet again!_

"Is there a reason for her eyes altering like that," I inquired hesitantly.

He turned towards the door, "She has what you would call mood-eyes."

I didn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Mood-eyes? I have never heard of such things. Besides her eyes are green, they were since the first day she strolled into Hogwarts…" I verbalized, ending quietly.

Why did you just mention that to him?

He laughed, "I am sure you haven't Severus. It's a word I just created. It means when her moods alter her eyes do as well. I, also, recall her eyes were green. She was excited about being here. I have noticed that when she was concerned the previous year, about her friends looking for the stone, her eyes were brown. As I said, they were brown we she got in."

I considered this as he continued, "I also realized that when Harry was found and placed in the infirmary, she went to see him; her eyes were blue-"

I ended, "Meaning she was sad…"

Dumbledore sat there beaming as I turned towards him, "So what does this have to do with me?"

His grin faded, "You need to prepare her for what is to come. Also, get her to confide in you. After all, you are her head of house."

"As you wish headmaster," I began, "Anything else?"

His smile, or what was left, vanished completely, "Inform _him_ that you have found another pureblood who desires to enroll in his rank."

I raised my eyebrow, "How do you know her blood status Albus?"

He glanced at me, "I know her parents; both bloods are as pure as the Malfoy family. I am rather astonished they aren't in his sort to be truthful."

"I don't recall any Bennan's in the group." I replied, even though he didn't solicit a question.

"Also reveal that she is in close contact with Mr. Potter. That she can give him information on him, in case he needs convinced."

I agreed.

"You will have to be extremely alert and look after both Harry and Arianna. For as soon as you mention this he will try to get Harry through her."

"I understand Albus, and you know I will do what I can."

He smiled, "I know you will Severus. I trust you with my life. I value the support you are prepared to give, Severus."

I bowed my head faintly, "Anytime headmaster."

As I strolled towards the door when he added, "Oh and do promise me one thing, Severus…"

I stopped and turned to look at him, "Anything headmaster."

"Do not, by any means, develop certain… feelings for this girl; she is, your student and you are her professor. Such things cannot occur, particularly since you are both placing yourselves in such dangerous missions."

I was taken back, "I recognize who and what she is Albus! I cannot believe you would declare something as risky and as repulsive like that. I would never do something as treacherous as you expect I would. I have never done anything as remotely close to such accusations-"

He put his hands up, in a relax kind of way, "I do not mean to declare you are that kind of a person Severus, I simply suggest this because you will be spending a vast deal of time with Ms. Bennan and people have been known to-"

"I am more mature than those people, sir, and I realize where my boundaries lie. I guarantee there will be no feelings between us; you can bet on that."

"Very well, thank you for your time Severus."

With that said I excused myself and walked out; heading for my room to get everything for tomorrow prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

I skipped dinner, too tense to eat, and went towards the potions room. I knocked forcefully, hopeful to appear more together than I really was.

"Enter…" came a murmur from inside the room.

I opened the door and walked in, witnessing a very worn-out Professor Snape.

"You're early," He stated, glancing at me, "It's only six-thirty."

"I know, I thought I should be early for this…in case."

He nodded, "Very well." He went and sat in his chair, directing me to the desk in front of his, "Enlighten me…what do you know about Occlumency?"

I consider the question for a second, "It's the act of preventing someone from accessing your feelings or thoughts; prohibiting them from persuading them."

"Very good Ms. Brennan," he smirked, "I'm certain you understand what Legilimency is?"

I nodded, "That's the act of attempting to get into someone's mind."

He smirked more, "Yes and it is my job to make certain you recognize how to identify when someone is attempting to interfere with your mind and how to keep them out."

"I already know I get migraines when someone seeks to come into my mind."

He glanced at the door and locked it before turning back to me, "Dumbledore thinks I should also teach you how to produce a false image in your mind. That way you can mislead someone into believing an event occurred when in reality it did not."

I smiled, "Seems fair enough. Sounds simple too-"

He glared, "I can assure you it is anything but simple. You must empty yourself of emotion. Fools who wear their hearts smugly on their sleeves, who cannot manage their feelings, stand no chance against _his_ control! _He_ will penetrate anyone's mind with ease. We cannot let him discover that you are not a devoted follower otherwise the consequences will be deadly."

I gulped, "I understand sir."

He stood, "I want you to stand in front of my desk, use it to support yourself because as soon as I begin you will be helpless and when I exit your mind you will be very lightheaded and require the desk's support."

I went and stood where he told me to as he magically repositioned the desks out of our way.

"On the count of three I will try to invade your mind. Ready?"

I nodded, consuming my fear."

"One… two… three!" he yelled, "Legilimens!"

I gasped as the sudden pain forced its way into my mind. I struggled, focusing firmly on keeping him out but it only lasted a few seconds.

_I was in my room, playing with my dolls when there was a forceful shattering sound. Being so little curiosity got the best of me and I ran and opened my door. I spotted mommy on the floor, blood falling from her mouth. The glass table now in pieces; some attached to mommy's arms and legs. There were bruises all over her._

"_You bastard," she cried._

"_You deserve it your fucking cheating bitch," daddy screamed back._

"_So much violence," whispered a voice from behind my younger self._

Next thing I knew we were back in the classroom. I was leaning on his desk, like he said I would be.

"That wasn't for you to witness, sir," I screamed, trying to catch my breath.

"If you would concentrate I wouldn't have seen it."

His intense face softened, "That wasn't the first time you witnessed them that way, was it?"

I glanced away, "I don't want to discuss it. I'm here for lessons; no therapy."

He became firm again, "Very well, again."

I stood straight and glared at him.

"Legilimens!"

_I was in the bathroom, hiding in the bathtub. _

_I sat there, crying._

"_No… he doesn't know I'm home yet," I answered to no__one._

_Silence._

"_What do you imagine will happen? He'll freak!" I bawled, tears falling from my eyes._

"_Who were you conversing with?" Snape requested, standing in the middle of the image._

I didn't respond, only tried to get him out before it was too late.

"_He'll notice it! It's obvious!" I held out my arm, "You realize the blood gives it away?"_

I caught a glimpse of surprise in Snape's eyes as he took in the scene; blood all in the white porcelain tub, blood dripping from my wrist, and razor blade in my right hand.

Next thing I knew I was back in the class room, shivering from both the vision and from loss of energy.

"Why did you-"

"It was nothing. Just disregard that and let's try again."

He placed his wand on the desk closest to him, "You require rest. We need to have a discussion about what I just observed."

I glared at him, "Nothing. To. Discuss."

He was furious now, "How can you advise me it's nothing to discuss when you were in a bloody tub with a razor!"

I whimpered, more from his sharp tone then the image, "I cannot answer right now. I just… it's too much. I swear you I am all right."

I saw him give in, "Very well. You realize I will have to inform Dumbledore about this?"

With those words my hard shell vanished and became bare. "Please don't notify him, if word gets out…"

"You will never master Occlumency this way. You must permit everything depart from inside you. If you talk about it you won't have anything holding you back. This will be what prevents you from blocking anyone out."

I didn't utter a word; just kept staring at the ground, worn-out and drained.

He walked over towards me as I plunged onto the floor; the desk supporting my back.

"Arianna please convey in me? I cannot assist if I don't understand what is going on?"

_Arianna? What happened to Mrs. Brennan?_

He kneeled in front of me, concern engraved on his face.

"Why do you want to help me? I'm potter's girl remember? You detest us."

He closed his eyes, thinking hard about his answer, "You are still my student and as your head of house I must protect you."

I felt a tear descend down my face, "When I'm ready I will let you know but not right now."

He nodded, "Very well. I will not inform Dumbledore as long as you promise me something?"

I swallowed, "And what would that be?"

He exhaled noisily, "Next time you undergo the call to…" He heisted, "Do something like this… approach me?"

I was stunned. Here was the one teacher I never got along with and never really liked standing up for me and yet he was actually… caring?

"Well Ms. Brennan?"

I let my breath out that I had held in apparently, "I promise."

SNAPE'S POV

"Legilimens!" I screamed, pushing into her mind. The first time she kept me out for a second or two but this time, however, it was directly into the vision.

_Arianna was in a bathroom; in the bathtub, crying._

"_No… he doesn't know I'm home yet," she answered the air._

'_Who is she speaking to,' I wondered. 'There's no one in here but her."_

_Quiet was all that was heard for a few seconds._

"_What do you imagine will happen? He'll freak!" she bawled, tears falling._

"_Who were you conversing with?" I requested, getting nothing in reply._

"_He'll notice it! It's obvious!" she held out my arm, "You realize the blood gives it away?"_

Nothing had equipped me for what I was witnessing. I was in shock at all the blood on the white porcelain tub, blood dripping from her wrist, and a razor in her trembling hand.

I brought us back to the class room, astonished by the vision I knew I would have difficulty getting out of my mind.

"Why did you-" I began, being disrupted by her whimper.

"It was nothing. Just disregard that and let's try again."

I dropped my wand on the closest desk, "You require rest. We need to have a discussion about what I just observed."

She glared, "Nothing. To. Discuss."

I was fuming now, "How can you advise me it's nothing to discuss when you were in a bloody tub with a razor!"

She continued to whimper, "I cannot answer right now. I just… it's too much. I swear you I am all right."

I wanted to argue but a different thought came to me.

_Give her time to trust__you. She needs__time._

So I submitted my thought, "Very well. You realize I will have to inform Dumbledore about this?"

With those words I saw her firm shell disappear.

"Please don't notify him, if word gets out…"

"You will never master Occlumency this way. You must permit everything depart from inside you. If you talk about it you won't have anytihng holding you back. This will be what prevents you from blocking anyone out." I advised her.

She didn't utter a word; just kept staring at the ground, worn-out and drained. She was so vulnerable at that moment.

I walked over towards her as she descended onto the floor; the desk supporting her.

"Arianna please convey in me? I cannot assist if I don't understand what is going on?"

_Did I just call a student by their first name?_

I ignored this and kneeled in front of her, worried.

_She needs to feel like we are equal. No Ms. Brennan just Arianna._

"Why do you want to help me? I'm potter's girl remember? You detest us."

_Because I give Dumbledore my word …_

I closed my eyes, contemplating on another way to answer, "You are still my student and as your head of house I must protect you."

"When I'm ready I will let you know but not right now."

I gave her a quick nod, "Very well. I will not inform Dumbledore as long as you promise me something?"

She swallowed loudly, "And what would that be?"

I exhaled noisily, "Next time you undergo the call to…" I paused, thinking of how to say the words, "Do something like this… approach me?"

She sat there, watching at me like she hadn't anticipated these words from me, and I must confess I was shocked at what I was uttering myself. I knew I should march her directly to Dumbledore's office but I just couldn't urge myself to.

After a minute of silence I inquired, "Well Ms. Brennan?"

She sighed, "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Months went by and I was starting to comprehend Occlumency. I could prevent Snape from my thought when he verbally did the curse and non-verbally for only two or three minutes before I lost control.

"You are enhancing Ms. Brennan, however, I feel you are apprehensive about what visions I will catch a glimpse of and apprehensive is an emotion and concentrating on only that emotion takes away from concentration on keeping me out," Snape affirmed, leaning on the desk behind him.

Again, I was being supported by his desk, just like the first lesson.

"I'm sorry sir. I just don't feel like …"

He remained there silent, waiting for me to continue when I was ready. That's the bizarre part about it. Ever since that first night he hasn't asked me about my past or tried to force it out of me.

I mean he has witnessed _that_ memory many times since then and yet he hasn't brought it up to Dumbledore, like he promised. I had a new respect for Snape, but I wasn't going to inform him that.

The only image that annoyed him was the one of me discussing to Harry and how he was concerned about me. He didn't wish for me to be part of this war, especially since I would be a double agent. He also didn't enjoy the idea of me taking lessons from Snape

"I'm a master at Ocllumency and I know what I am doing as does Professor Dumbledore. He ought to comprehend that!" Snape roared.

"You didn't watch the whole vision, sir," I declared, "I advised him that I need to learn all of this from you. You were the only one Dumbledore relies on and you were the only one who identified with the risks of what I will be dealing with. He doesn't want Voldemort to use me against him."

Snape glared, "You speak his name?"

I grinned, "Oh yes I said it, VOLDEMORT! It's just a name, like Arianna or Snape. Like Hermione says, "Fear in a name only increases fear itself.""

Snape smirked, "You stood up for me to Mr. Potter? Your boyfriend?"

I chuckled at how his last word was spoken as if it were venomous, "Well he has no right to judge you; just like you don't have the right to judge him."

He rolled his eyes, causing me to laugh more.

"Let's try again," he began, changing the subject.

I stared at him and he pointed his wand at me. I felt the pressure and began fighting it. A few minutes later though we were in my mind…

_I was in the dungeons, on my way to my room to start on homework when I heard my name being called. I turned behind me and noticed Draco approaching._

"_What can I do for you, Draco?" I inquired, nicely._

_He rested his body against the wall, giving me his signature grin, "I know the answer already, but would you like to go out next time we go to Hogsmade?"_

_I held in my laughter, "Well…I'm sorry but I will have to pass."_

_His smirk vanished, "I'm sorry… did you just deny me?"_

_I smiled, "You know who I hang out with right?_

_He growled, "Pothead and his friends. Everyone knows it's just because you were too afraid to hang with me. Now you can ditch them and have some real friends."_

_My smile faded, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are my real friends and always will be." I acknowledged, walking away, "Besides I can't tolerate you and your attitude!"_

_Not a second later I was thrown into the wall. I turned to face a very pissed off Draco. "You will be my girlfriend. Understand? I don't take no for an answer; I always get what I desire."_

_I tried pushing him off but wasn't strong enough._

"_Get off me!" I shrieked, slapping him in the face._

_He placed himself over me, his arms to my side. "Only if you say yes and then seal it with a kiss."_

"_I spit in his face, "Fuck you!"_

_He wiped his face on his sleeve, "More like fucking you."_

_He grabbed his wand and held it to my throat, "Immobulus."_

_I felt my body go still, causing me to stay in place. He placed his other hand down my stomach, untucking my shirt, and repositioned his hand up my chest. He began kissing my neck and caressing my breast. He positioned his wand in his pocket and his hand went up my thigh._

"_You bastard!" I screamed, tears threatening to descend from my eyes._

_Next thing I knew he was thrown off of me. I turned to glimpse my knight in shining armor; Harry._

"_Harry!"_

_Harry pointed his wand at me, "Relashio!"_

_I felt my body become mobile again. I seized my wand, which had fallen, and positioned it in my pocket. I ran to Harry, thankful to be in safe hands. Harry took hold of my hand and walked us down near the stairway, away from Draco._

"_Are you alright Arianna?" He asked, whispering. _

"_Yeah," I breathed, "I owe you big time."_

_Harry paused, causing me to halt as well. _

_He faced me, and smiled, "Anytime. Besides you don't owe me, you would've done the same. That's what friends are for. I mean, we are friends."_

_I hugged Harry, keeping him close to me. He held me close, embracing me. _

"_You are the best person to have as an ally."_

_I felt his smile, which was pressed against my shoulder, dissolve, "If Draco had- if you would have been-" He closed his eyes, grinding his teeth, "I don't know what I would have done."_

_I smiled; delighted to be in protected arms, "I'm just thankful you found me."_

_As I pulled away I wondered, "Why were you down here anyway?"_

_He turned his face away from me, "No reason, just… it's not important right now."_

_I held his face and lightly turned him so he was confronting me, "Harry, you rescued me from being r-"_

_He cut me__off, "Please don't say it."_

'_Okay…from Draco then. All I want to know is why you were at the right place and the precise time?"_

_He sighed, "Because I worked up the courage to ask you out so I pursued after you. When I saw Draco touching you inappropriately, I was infuriated. It doesn't matter now."_

_I took a step closer, "Why does it not matter?"_

_He gave me a confused look, "Well due to what happened-"_

"_As long as you don't attempt to force me which I comprehend you won't," I added, as he went to say the same, "I would love have a relationship with you."_

_Harry began smiling again, "Really?"_

_I bent forward and kissed him, "How's that for an answer?"_

_He took my hand and we strolled__in the direction of the library, disregarding my books and homework._

We withdrew from the image; Snape giving me a look of dismay.

"That. Was. Repulsive."

I smirked, "I enjoy that memory and why did you not?"

He looked at me fiercely, "You are aware of how I feel about Potter snogging you. It's disgusting! I'm also sorry about what Draco attempted, that was unforgiveable."

I laughed, "It was a year ago, but it still frightens me. I just don't want to be unaccompanied with him ever again."

He shook his head, "I understand."

It was quiet for a while before he cleared his throat, "You are dismissed. Same time tomorrow. We will practice on producing an image."

I went and snatched my bag from behind his desk, "Sure, sounds exciting. See you tomorrow Professor Snape."

As I went to grip the door handle it was already turning. In stepped Dumbledore.

"Good evening Ms. Brennan. How are you?"

I smiled, "I'm very good and yourself?"

He, too, smiled, "Quite well, thank you." He took a step to my right and held the door, "I just want a word with Severus is all."

I glanced from the door to Snape, who was unconcerned as usual.

I gradually made my way towards the door, "I suppose that's my cue to leave. Thank you professors and goodnight."

I marched out as the door was closed behind me.

_I hope he keeps to his word. Otherwise…_

I didn't want to think of the consequences that would follow.

'I trust him and seeing as being who you are you should too!' I mentally declared, but not completely confident in myself.

_Well, I have faith in you so if you do then I presume I do too. Let's hope you placed your faith in the right person._

SNAPE'S POV

I watched as she left. I could sense her fear but ignored it so Albus wouldn't notice.

"How is Ms. Brennan performing in the lessons, Severus?" Albus requested, closing the door.

"Pretty good, headmaster," I acknowledged, offering him a seat I conjured up.

He gladly took it, "Thank you Severus."

I nodded a welcome as I took my own seat.

"Have you found anything about Ms. Brennan?"

I sighed, "I have discovered she has difficulty managing her emotions but is working on this."

Dumbledore viewed me, his eyes giving the same glimmer they permanently had, "Severus, is there something you _should_ be informing me?"

I inhaled quietly, not sure what to reply. If I notified him about the smallest amount of information I experienced then he'll have to take action. In addition she won't confide in me which I notice she is slowly starting to do day by day.

_If I do not then I will be hiding information from Albus and it could place Ms. Brennan in danger._

"Severus?" Albus asked after a few seconds of silence on my part.

"Albus, she is gradually placing her faith in me but not enough to consider revealing her past to me. She requires more time-'

He put his hand up to hush me, "What information do you possess Severus?"

"I cannot say, sir. I have assured Ms. Brennan that I would not utter a word to anyone."

Dumbledore's cheerful state plummeted a bit, "This is not something you should have promised her. How can I assist if I don't comprehend -"

"When she is ready you will be informed. I am her head of house, as you said when I began these lessons, and I think it's best if we get the words from her herself."

He stated nodding his head, "I see…"

I anticipated a firm and severe lecture, in a manner of speaking, but what he said astonished me.

"If it is what you believe then I must concur."

I kept my surprise in check, "Thank you headmaster."

However, I sense you are becoming too attached to Ms. Brennan."

I closed my eyes, feeling a headache arising, "Sir, I do not understand. You wish for me to acquire her confidence and by achieve this I must become a companion. Yet you don't like me to get close. How am I expected to find the middle?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I am sorry if I am confusing you, Severus. I am purely implying that you are a man who conceals his emotions and one day that wall will collapse. I believe she is the one who will start this. I realize you are a man that isolates himself from the world; one with no family and a small amount of allies."

I knew where he was implying, but I let it go.

Apparently he perceived my disgusted expression because he stated, "I understand you would never do anything to harm your students or jeopardize her life, but love-"

I laughed, half heartedly, "Love? I'm Severus Snape. I, _on no account_, fall in love."

Dumbledore smiled to the right, "You are a fool if you believe that and I for one know you, Severus, are anything but."

With that declared he stood up, I did the same, and walked towards the door, "We will chat soon, Severus. Good day."

I watched as he showed himself out, closing the door. I locked it and fell into my chair.

"I should have informed him," I argued out loud, "I hope I placed my faith in the right choice."


End file.
